Nico and Bianca: The Past
by IamaDemivoid
Summary: You all know that Nico & Bianca's memories were removed in the Lethe then both of them were sent to live in the Lotus Casino. We've always wondered what happened before Maria's death. Well, here's my version of the events...
1. Bianca 1 year old

Memories of the Past and Present: Nico and Bianca di Angelo

By: IamaDemivoid

/_thoughts/_

"speech"

Bianca was crying, obviously waiting for her mom to come home from work. Her toys didn't interest her, being an ADHD kid and all. One could think that this one year old would have been hoarse from all that screaming but nooooo, it was still as loud as before.

Hades was in the Underworld getting ready to visit Bianca, his daughter. He could see that she was very bored and annoyed that her mom was still at work. With a pop, he was gone, off to visit Bianca, leaving the smell of dead people in the underworld.

Even if she didn't know yet, a powerful deity in the room immediately shushed Bianca. Little Bianca sensed that he was friendly though.

"Come here young one, What is your name?" Hades told the child.

"Mi 'anca. O yu?" Bianca then asked. *

"I am your father." He gently told her.

"Papa, yu papa?" Bianca questioned him, unwilling to admit that he was her papa.**

"Yes Bianca, me papa." Hades replied, surprised that he was indulging her.

"Yey mi ab papa!" Bianca cheered.***

/_Maria must be coming home right now/ _Hades thought,_ /I have to go./_

"Papa has to go now Bianca. Bye" he told Bianca.

"Bye papa" Bianca said while waving to her father.

So Maria came home that afternoon not knowing that Hades visited her daughter, Bianca, one of the heroines that will change the world.

* Me Bianca. Who you?

** Papa, you papa?

*** Yey, me have papa!

I'm only able to update once or twice every two weeks due to summer classes so don't expect very fast updating. Please review and give me ideas though. More ideas = more chapters.


	2. Bianca 4 years old & Nico 2 years old

**A.N. Sorry guys for the delay but I went to China for a 6-day trip as Silver Moon Huntress knows and I came back 6 am in the morning yesterday. I have Chapter 3 ready in my notebook waiting to be typed so don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

**And now… without further ado… the story**

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&###$$$%%%^^^&&&###$$$%%**

CHAPTER 2

Nico and Bianca were playing in the playroom. They were alone once again because their mother was out shopping. Bianca was trying to calm Nico down but her attempts were in vain. Nico was still running around in the playroom. She was chasing Nico when suddenly she heard a sound…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Bianca told her little brother.

When She opened the door, she was expecting her mother, not a guy dressed to frighten someone. But Bianca being Bianca, she stood up to the guy and did not let him sense her fear. She had to protect her brother, didn't she? This was useless though for this guy was able to detect her fear.

" Hello Bianca." He greeted her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And how do you know my name?" Bianca asked or more likely demanded.

"Bianca, I am your father." Hades replied, " and as for my purpose, I am going to visit you two."

Bianca was too dazed to reply as she was hit by a flashback of her past.

(Too lazy to write the flashback so just read the previous chapter.)

"Father, is that really you?" Bianca asked him.

"Yes, I am you father. Now if I may ask, may I come in?" Hades inquired.

"Of course Father." Bianca told him then shouted. "Nico, Father is here!"

Nico came, running straight to Bianca. Luckily, she didn't fall.

"Me have papa? Do I? Do I?" Nico asked Bianca, then to Hades, "Play? Play?

"Is he really this hyper?" Hades asked Bianca.

" Yes, yes he is." Bianca answered.

**###$$$%%%^^^&&&###$$$%%%^^^&&&###$$$%%**

Time skip: A few hours later…

/Maria's coming back. Oops, gotta go!/ Hades thought. Then he told the kids, "Father has to go now."

"No! Papa no go!" Nico stubbornly refused.

Just then, Maria opened the door. She was very surprised to find Hades with her children.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm visiting my children." Hades replied.

" Your father and I will have a talk." She told the kids, then to Hades "Lets go." Coupled with a warning glare.

SCENE CHANGE

"How long have you visited them?" Maria interrogated.

"Twice, today and when Bianca was one" Hades answered.

"Will they be in danger?" Maria asked, worried for her kids.

"They will but I can keep you safe. Just come with me to the palace." Hades told her.

"I won't go there. I'll never raise my children in a lonely place!" Maria shouted.

"Alright, but it's your choice." Hades then warned her, "They will be in big danger. If Zeus found out… I hope Zeus never finds out."

"Well, he won't." Maria told him. "Since you're here, do you want some lasagna?"

**I need some characters for the story, preferably mortal for the future chapters. I will make one a school scene. The form will be posted in the next chapter. Thanks! Please PM me if you wish to submit or write it in a review.**


	3. THE FORM

**Here's the form:**

**NAME:**

**NICKNAMES:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**STYLE/LENGTH:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**GENDER:**

**DEMIGOD OR MORTAL:**

**PARENT/S:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**HEIGHT:**

Example:

**NAME: Andromeda Levesque**

**NICKNAMES: Dora**

**HAIR COLOR: Brown**

**STYLE/LENGTH: Long**

**EYE COLOR: Grey**

**GENDER: Girl**

**DEMIGOD OR MORTAL: Demigod**

**PARENT/S: Scorpios Levesque, Athena**

**PERSONALITY: Sweet**

**HEIGHT: 3'5 feet**


	4. Bianca 5 years old & Nico 3 years old

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait but "he" is always on the computer. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own PJO!**

**No poseo PJO!**

**Ego non sua PJO!**

**Δεν το κάνω δικό PJO!**

**我不自己的****PJO!**

**Io non proprio PJO!**

**I think I disclaimed it enough already. Well, time for the story.**

Three year old Nico di Angelo was playing in the yard with his five year old sister, Bianca di Angelo. They were playing tag for quite a long time now. Just when Nico was about to tag Bianca, his mother called.

"Nico, Bianca, your father's here!" Maria di Angelo, mother of these two fine kids shouted.

"Papa, Papa here?" Nico asked.

"Yes Nico, Father's coming." Bianca told him.

Just then, Hades arrived. He had jut stepped out of the car when…

"Hello Father." Bianca respectfully greeted her father.

"Papa! Papa! Papa here!" Nico shouted, obviously excited to play with his father again.

"Now there, calm down little tyke." Hades told Nico.

"Papa hug! Papa play" Nico replied, getting more and more hyper every second.

"Alright little one. But I have to talk to your mother first. Bianca, where is your mother?" He told Nico, addressing the last part to Bianca.

"Father, she is in the apartment." Bianca replied.

"Would you two bring me to her?" Hades asked them.

"Sure! / Okie!" they chorused.

They went to the apartment where they found Maria cooking some spaghetti.

"Hello Hades." Maria greeted him.

"Hello Maria. How are you?" Hades greeted back.

"I'm fine." She assured Hades, "Run along kids, your father and I will have a talk."

"Okay. Bye mom. Bye Papa/Father." Nico and Bianca told them.

"Maria, they will have go to camp soon, espacially Bianca." Hades said worriedly, "They have to be trained. Remember, there is a war between my chidren and my brothers' and my side is losing. Poseidon and Zeus are teaming up. If they don't get trained, they will die. Plus, think about the consequences if Zeus found out that I have more demigod children. Scratch that, don't, It'll just scare you.

"Relax Hades," Maria said comfortingly, "Nothing will happen."

"Your lucky they're still young. Their scent is still weak. They don't know yet." Hades told her, a bit annoyed himself.

By this time, Nico and Bianca were having this weird feeling that adults were talking about them.

"Yes, I know that, but they're not in danger yet." Maria replied to Hades.

"They'll have a hard life." Hades told Maria,"I know it."

The siblings were just opening the door when they heard this. Of course their curiosity was aroused.

"Mother, Father, what was that?" Bianca asked them.

"It was nothing daughter. Don't worry about it." Maria reassured her.

"Ok mom, now can we eat spaghetti?" Bianca asked.

"Alright. Everyone in the kitchen!" She called the father and son who were busy playing.

And for now, everything was fine.

**Please give me more characters for my story. I need boys for Nico and girls for Bianca. Please help me. The form needed is in chapter 3.**


	5. Bianca 7 years old & Nico 5 years old

**I'm sorry for the huge delay my dear readers but I had to go to school and my notebook got lost. 1****st**** quarter exams just ended and it was pure Hades. Thank the gods that I was able to survive that week. (hears little brother shouting) Okay! Okay! I'll get to the point.**

**I DO NOT own PJO nor do I own HoO. That will only happen if Rick Riordan decides to give the rights over to me.**

**And now… the moment we've been all been waiting for… the story.**

Nico and Bianca were happily playing Tag with one of their neighbors May, a daughter of Demeter. Even though May was older than them, none of the minded. May was like a fun older sister to them, someone that will always support them. While playing, all of them thought that after a rather harsh week at school complete with tons of homework and quizzes, this break was highly deserved.

"Tag, you're it!" Bianca cried surprising May who was running around trying to avoid Nico. By then, Nico was laughing at her. Bianca began laughing as well and soon, May joined them.

"Come on kids. Lets go home." she told them.

"Hey! We're not that young." Nico complained, "If we're kids, then you're a kid too."

"Yep!" Bianca agreed, "You're only a year older than me."

"Even if you two aren't kids anymore both of you still have to go home." She replied.

"'Kay." They chorused.

On their way home, they kept chatting about school, their new friends, and food. They were nearing a corner when Bianca suddenly stopped.

"I heard something." she muttered, "there's something going to happen. I can feel it."

"It's okay Bianx," May reassured, "Nothing's going to happen."

They entered the alley and were stopped by the sight of a one-eyed monster. Said monster was a cyclops that look ready to kill them.

"Run home kids." May ordered, "I'll handle this and catch up with you later."

"You sure May?" Bianca asked, afraid for her. She then heard the monster roar. "On second thought, Nico lets go." she said dragging Nico with her.

"You can't stop me daughter of Demeter." the cyclops boasted.

"Try me." She replied, stabbing him with her dagger. "Come and get me."

"Insolent girl!" It screamed, trying to hit May. She dodged.

"You will pay for scaring my charges." May told him. "Feel my wrath!" she shouted as vines wrapped the cyclops.

"Nooooo!"

"I'm glad that's over." She sighed, sheathing her dagger.

She soon caught up with Nico and Bianca.

"Was that… that… real?" Nico asked her.

"Nah, it was just a man asking for directions. Apparently, he got scared in the alley." May smoothly lied.

Both Nico and Bianca thought this was highly unlikely but accepted it for now knowing that May's not going to tell them anything.

A few months later, May had to leave for her dad was promoted them stationed in the Philippines.

"We'll never forget you." Nico and Bianca shouted as they drove off.

**Finally done. For those who are waiting for the next chapters, there is one waiting in my notebook ready to be typed. I'll start on them soon.**


End file.
